


A Night Alone

by theadoptedbeta



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, do not fuck the triangle, i wish i could promise that it gets better but i cant make that promise in good faith, sorry the first chapter is so short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadoptedbeta/pseuds/theadoptedbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in her life it'd be nice to get a night alone without any damned interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Tab

Pix was on her computer as Bill floated into her room, invisible to her eye. With a smirk, the humanized demon phased into her computer and opened a tab when she turned to grab her soda. When she looked back, she nearly spit out her soda. There before her lie a picture of Bill as a human, stark naked, and uncomfortably well-endowed. A blush rose to her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip, looking around the room. "Shit, when did I open that..." 

It /had/ been a while since her last release though, so even as she moved the cursor over the (x) to close to the tab, she found her free hand sneaking beneath the elastic of her sleep pants and her panties, slipping a finger inside herself and waiting a moment longer before she closed it.

However, a new tab popped back open with a new picture of Bill, one she didn't recognise. He seemed to be staring at the camera, hand on his erection. A second finger slipped inside herself and she let out a quiet moan. The tab closed and again, a new picture loaded. This one was a gif, showing Bill lying on a bed and slowly stroking himself. His eyes never left the camera, giving her the distinct impression that he was jerking it to her. Her cheeks heated up and she moved her fingers inside herself faster, her breathing getting heavy. Again she closed it and again a new tab opened, this one to a video. Her cursor hastily found the play button and the room filled with the sound of Bill's moaning. The camera slowly focused and there was Bill, on the bed again, jerking himself off again, moaning. 

And Pix could swear he was moaning her name. 

Again her cheeks flushed and she nervously grabbed the dildo from her bedside shelf, removing her fingers and sliding it inside of her. She flipped on the switch at the bottom and the makeshift erection vibrated, drawing a loud whimper from the redhead. A new tab opened before she closed her current one, and the video in the browser started on it's own. Bill was balls-deep in some woman, groaning and making all sorts of noises. He groped at her chest, biting her neck, and Pix found herself getting close.

And just as she was about to cum, the demon suddenly appeared in the centre of the room.


	2. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pix tries to pretend she's asleep but a certain someone doesn't take too kindly to being ignored.

When the demon turned around, Pix had already shut her laptop and curled up on her side in a state of panic. A grin crossed his face as he floated over to her, curiosity underlying his voice as he spoke. “Asleep already? Why, it’s hardly time to rest! Surely you’re aware all the fun things happen at the witching hour, aren’t you?”  As if on cue, the grandfather clock downstairs began to chime. Over the chiming, however, he heard a curious buzzing sound.

 

“My my my, what have we here? Did someone forget to shut her toys off before bed? Hmmm, naughty naughty…” His gloved hand slowly pulled down her covers and he let out a sharp laugh when he saw her ‘toy’ sticking out from between her legs. “It’s unbelievable you can sleep with something like that wedged so far inside you! Then again, perhaps it’s not that big after all.” The demon gently grabbed it, moving aside her top leg to roll her more onto her back as he pulled it out. “Hmm, yes, rather small indeed. I wonder how big it would have to be to wake you up?”

 

The tool grew in his hands and he started sliding it back in her, his eyes locked not on her cunt but on her red face. It gently moved deeper in her, and she twitched slightly as it did, but refused to move otherwise. He raised an eyebrow with a calm smirk, keeping it in place as he made it grow larger still inside her. Her hands clenched in pain, the tool stretching her much farther than anything she’d ever taken before, but she still refused to admit defeat. Finally the demon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, the vibrating sensation growing still before becoming… soft? Not only that, but it almost seemed to be moving, and not just in and out like it had been doing. Before she’d had a chance to react, the dildo began to squirm inside of her, and this was enough to startle her from her ‘sleep’. Pix shot upright and grabbed at the thing inside her, startled when her hands touched wet, slimy flesh. She recoiled in disgust and Bill started to giggle, pulling it out of her and throwing it to the side. “You can’t fool me that easily, Red! I’ve been around the block a few times, you really think a _dream_ demon like me wouldn’t know when a weak human like you was sleeping?”

 

Bill’s hands grabbed at her wrists and he forced her back down onto the bed, lowering his face to her ear. “I don’t like to be _ignored_ , Red. I don’t _like_ when my toys ignore me. And I don’t think you’ll like it when I’m annoyed.” Without warning he bit down on her ear and she let out a pained cry, her eyes tearing up. She remained silent, however, prompting Bill to lean back and give her a quizzical look. “What’s wrong? You’re usually so full of sass, I can’t shut you up most of the time! You all out of snappy comebacks?”

 

After a couple shaky breaths, Pix responded. “I t-told you not to fuck with my computer, asshole,” she managed to stutter out from such a vulnerable position. The grin returned to Bill’s face. “Theeere’s the Red I know and love, I was worried there for a sec.” He pressed his lips to hers suddenly and without warning, prompting a surprised grunt and a startled struggle from the girl. Pix kept her mouth firmly shut, even as his cold tongue pried at her lips. The blonde pulled back with an annoyed sigh, letting her arms go. “You just refuse to play by my rules, don’t you? I  think you’ve forgotten what you’re—“

 

Suddenly, her knee was slammed between his legs with as much force as she could muster lying down. Bill paused, staring at her, then slowly began to chuckle. The chuckle slowly ascended into a laugh and she tried to sink back further into the bed as his laughter filled her with dread. “Oh, cupcake! You really are a riot! You think you can hurt an entity like me? Red, love, you’re even dumber than I thought!”

 

Her mouth opened to respond but before she could, his mouth was once again on hers and his tongue snaked between her lips and past her teeth, sliding over her own as he pressed his weight down on her. Instinctively she bit down on his tongue, full force, but was dismayed to notice he hadn’t flinched at all. However, she did notice the sharp taste of iron filling her mouth. Did she break his skin because wasn’t as invincible as he claimed, or rather because he’d wanted her to? She didn’t have time to think about it as the blood was filling her mouth. Despite trying not to swallow any some managed to seep into her throat before she had a chance to react and her body writhed as she fought to get out from under him so she could spit out the rest before she choked on it.  
  
The demon finally broke the kiss and allowed her to do just that, still grinning as the black liquid slid past her lips. “What’s wrong? Weren’t expecting that, were you? I can bet you’ve never tasted a demon’s blood before, have you? It can have several interesting effects on humans, depending on the demon it came from. My blood, for example, is incredibly adept at putting people—“

 

Her body slumped over onto the ground, and he raised his lip in an unamused sneer.

 

“—right the fuck out. You know, it’s rude to fall asleep when someone’s talking to you. But," he continued with a sigh, "I suppose this is for the best. You always were easier to manipulate in your dreamscape.” And in a flash, he’d switched from reality to the inside of Pix’s mind.

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware that i am trash and all my fanfics are trash


End file.
